His Blood
by Anemoi
Summary: A task was given to Him. To make Her accept her true nature. However, a hefty price lies waiting if he were to fail. AxS
1. Chapter 1

_Well good day fair reader, I bid you all welcome. There are two different pov's that I'm using in this story, first and third, so don't get confused. I didn't really mix them up together, I've noticeably separated them. Now, it's all up to you to read what I've written, to comment on my writing and to tell me all the terrible/wonderful things I have done or could do. By the way, I'm very well aware that this chapter is pretty short, but that's how it's going to be. So enjoy! Or don't enjoy…it's all up to you._

Disclaimer: Don't own Hellsing…don't own Alucard….and don't own Seras…this is purely for enjoyment…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 1: The Burden of Choice

The night screamed with the presence of bodies, so many living, breathing human bodies. Their beating hearts pumping life throughout their flesh covered bones. The rhythm that drummed in the atmosphere pounded in my ears, a steady tempo, once begun that can easily stop. It was like blowing a candle out, and the feeling that accompanied such an activity felt so fulfilling and exhilarating.

It was all I needed to be a better vampire, to be one step closer to becoming a true _nosferatu_. The smell of blood wasn't appalling, it was rather desirable, bringing a sense of true self to mind. But how could I? I didn't want to lose who I was. To become something I did not know, to consume a portion of a human life that I did not know. Even if it was donated blood, how could I? Morality surely can be a bitch at times, and it is what holds me back, from becoming what I had ultimately chosen.

At this I knew my master would scoff. My existence as a vampire was pathetic to his eyes, I was in other words a disgrace. A failure. No matter how much I did to make him proud, it never seemed enough, and my efforts would go unnoticed. It would make anyone feel useless and unwanted.

That's why I'm here right now, away from him, his intoxicating presence, his powerful, dominating aura. No more can I bare to take his disdain at the moment and so I escape. To escape for at least a moment, which is in all honesty is the only outlet I have for the time being, as pathetic as it may seem. Even though it is simply sitting down on the roof of the Hellsing mansion and taking in the scenery, it helps and it frees my thoughts and temporarily heals my emotions.

Escape, that's all I wanted. I needed to vent my emotions, to unlock my heart and pour it's contents to the wind, for it to carry away my wretched feelings.

By this, my mind released it's clutches on my thoughts, letting them loose to be carried by the night winds, into the sea of dark clouds above that covered the full glory of the moon. A sadness slowly enveloped my body. Like ice water slowly engulfing my being from the inside out. It was painful and I felt an unbearable desire to simply throw myself from the building and let the wind carry me away to a place far from this death hole.

Tears slowly began sliding down my cheeks, causing red streaks to mark their descent. I knew time was irreversible, but if I could turn back time, I would undo what I had chosen, what I had consented to become.

My hands shielded my red streaked face from the surrounding world, and as each tear fell more furiously down my cheeks, my body began to convulsively shake with a pain that was screaming to be released.

"Oh, God! Why?" I cried into my hands, even though I knew that I would never be answered, nor acknowledged, for I was an abomination, a creature that was never meant to be, one of the damned.

Even if I hoped for that too change, hope wasn't on my side, for how could it be when life was as miserable as this.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alucard watched as Seras's body was racked with unyielding tears and shook from the force of her pent up emotion. Her emotions filtered through his mind; pain, fear, loss. His fiery gaze took in her delicate form and watched as she seemed to cry herself to sleep atop on the roof.

He was furious from her behavior hours before and he still was, but a part of him new that in time once she finally understood the meaning behind partaking in the sweet nectar of life, then her acceptance of her true nature would lead her down the path of becoming a true nosferatu, a powerful being of the night, his chosen mate.

"Soon Seras, soon, you will understand," Alucard whispered as he moved towards her lifting her sleeping form. Her arms instinctively locked about him, which brought a sincere smile to form on his lips.

Phasing into her room he laid her down on her bed, he made to move away from her, but suddenly her arms tightly squeeze his midsection, beckoning him to stay close to her sleeping form. She furrowed her brows in a sleep-like frown, almost resembling a kitten who had her ball of yarn taken away. Alucard chuckled and reached out, wiping away her tears.

"My little kitten, if you only knew what you meant to me," he sighed. He passed his hand through her hair, smoothing it from her face.

Once she started to act as her nature entailed her too, his advances would be a bit more meaningful and valued, until then, he could do nothing but wait and see and maybe even push her down her chosen path. With that in mind he left, fading into the shadow of the room.

Red eyes lingered in the darkness, achingly watching the sleeping beauty's form upon the bed, before they too disappeared into the darkness.

_Bid me to live, and I will live_

_Thy Protestant to be;_

_Or bid me love, and I will give_

_A loving heart to thee._

_A heart as soft, a heart as kind,_

_A heart as sound and free_

_As in the whole world thou canst find,_

_That heart I'll give to thee_

_Bid that heart stay, and it will stay,_

_To honor they decree_:

_Or bid it languish quite away,_

_And't shall do so for thee._

_Bid me weep, and I will weep_

_While I have eyes to see:_

_And having none, yet I will keep_

_A heart to weep for thee._

_Bid me despair, and I'll despair,_

_Under that cypress tree:_

_Or bid me die, and I will dare_

_E'en Death, to die for thee_

_Thou art my life, my love, my heart,_

_The very eyes of me,_

_And hast command of every part,_

_To live and die for thee._

_-Robert Herrick_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hellsing, doesn't belong to me. But I'd like to add if it did belong to me, I might have some interesting relations going on between some of the members of opposing parties!! But yah, that's not happening.

* * *

Chapter 2: Blood is What Decides One's Fate

A weight was firmly placed on his shoulders. One that expressed a burden carried by rope as thin as a line of hair. For that reason alone he had to be weary of how he handled his load, for more then just a simple punishment would be done if he failed to do so.

When he'd been called to Integra's office that evening, the words that she'd said had ripped his already unbeating heart.

"_You know she's a reliability, Alucard," Integra said, her ice blue eyes were pinned on him, waiting for a response from the no-life king before her. _

"_She is stubborn, but she is learning to accept her being, my master," Alucard evenly said, keeping his own outward and inner appearance calm and unperturbed by what he felt was to be exchanged._

"_It's been over five years, and I will not have her rampaging about London anymore as a half starved vampire who's to selfish to recognize that she's not only endangering the civilians, but also my men."_

_The words were clipped as Integra said them._

_Alucard finally felt the helplessness of his position in the household. Whatever sentence Integra would make, would end up being final and unchanged. His fledgling's life was no longer in his hands, in other words, he could very well be the death of his own. The death of the creature he had come to cherish as his own.. _

"_What would you have me do, my master."_

_Those words seemed to stir a new feeling in Integra. Although Hellsing was top priority to her, she very well knew that her number one soldier and servant, was Alucard. He was a slave to her family, but he was also the one who helped raise her and had a hand at making her what she was today. Even though he was not required to, he was there for her not just because of the bond they shared but because _he_ wanted to. _

_For that she felt unwisely indebted to him, something she would never come to admit or acknowledge to ancient being before her._

_The matter of his fledgling was something that she knew she had to address wisely. Alucard wouldn't have made Seras to what she was now if he didn't feel she had the potential needed to be a full fledged night walker. The only thing that was unexpected in this entire ordeal, was her stubbornness to accept what she was. That would have to change however, for no longer could Seras be half starved and roaming the streets of England. _

_So, in the young heiresses mind, the matter was settled. _

_One chance that's all she could give. _

"_Seras will have only one chance to fully accept what she's become. It's been too long since this matter's been addressed. She will either drink her blood or be eliminated."_

_That was the final sentence. The one he'd have to witness Seras endure. _

"_Is that an order, my master?" Alucard said, as he took his glasses of to look Integra directly in the eyes. His long slim figure stood tall as he looked down upon the young woman before him, who in return was contemplating him as well._

"_Yes, it is an Order. She will have nine days and I want her to be taken away from London during that time."_

_Alucard's eyebrow rose questioningly in her direction._

"_Nine days, to top of her stubbornness of five years?"_

"_Don't question my decision servant!" _

_Integra fired off, feeling agitated by the entire ordeal._

"_You will be permitted to accompany her, but expect to be summoned when your services are needed."_

_Integra snapped, her eyes narrowing as if warning him that any funny business on his part would result in a severe punishment for him as well._

"_Your words are my command, my master."_

_With that Alucard gallantly swooped his fedora hat of his mass of black hair, and bowed mockingly to her, before he fazed through the floor to the lower regions of the room._

It was with those orders that surmised either a promising existence for him and his fledgling or an existence that was to be for him another one compromising of unsurmisable pain. For it would then be the second time he'd live through a loss in his own existence. A loss of someone he'd cared for greatly, and would have treated and had as his mate, for eternity.

* * *

A knock resounded on the door. She'd known there was someone there, waiting to either enter or leave, but she couldn't tell who it was. She only figured that it wasn't her master from the aura she felt, and technically her master wouldn't be so polite as to knock before entering.

Seras rose from her seat in her chamber, and walked towards the door, feeling a sort of apprehension filter through the air.

To open the door or to leave it closed to fate. Which would she do?

Finally she opened the door, revealing a darkened hallway with low intensity light shining every yard or so. Before the young fledgling stood Walter. Who appeared ready to knock upon the door again, but halted his action when he saw the door open.

"Good evening Miss. Victoria," he said, giving her an almost uncertain smile. But she new by his eyes and the gravity they held within, that the smile wasn't what it appeared and in reality the old retainer felt anything but happiness, rather a pain that spoke of loss.

"Is anything wrong Walter?" She said, her eyes shining brightly beneath her bangs, curiosity etched within her iris.

Walter avoided the question and instead stated calmly, but this time without a smile to grace his face, "Sir Integra would like to see you in her office, immediately."

"Oh, okay," she said, confused by the sudden summons.

She left her chambers, securing the door behind her and followed Walter as he led her towards Integra's office.

As they traveled from the lower levels of the mansion to Integra's office, Seras felt the atmosphere about the place pressing down upon her. A sudden chill ran down her spine as she felt herself approach the entrance to Integra's office. She felt her master beyond the doors as well, and although she was deathly scared of Integra, she'd at the moment have rather face rather faced her ten-folds over instead of having to face her master so soon.

Every time she was around him, she felt herself swamped with undecipherable emotions, and just the day before he'd gotten angry at her.

Before she could get her bearings however, Walter opened the door, motioning Seras in.

Her legs became suddenly unsteady, she stepped foot within the office rather awkwardly, her senses engulfed by the sent of cigars and also by the sent of her master. His scent seemed to overwhelm her senses beyond comparison, and before she could think further however, she reprimanded herself for thinking of her master in such a way or even the thought of wanting to think of him in any way other than her master.

Squaring her shoulders she went forward within the dimly lit room towards the desk which Integra sat behind. She stood before Integra her arms clasped behind her back respectfully and she waited to be addressed.

As Seras waited however she began to feel a gnawing sensation in her chest. Such a feeling was usually only to be had if she felt that something terrible was to happen. With this sudden realization, Seras felt as if she wanted to hide, to runaway. But she wouldn't have attempted to anyways, knowing that her master was within the room and the fact that such actions would be shameful as well. So she remained, and she waited.

As Integra finally set aside the papers that she was working on, she set her eyes on the young draculina before her. Annoyance suddenly swamped her demeanor, for she new that sentencing the one before her wasn't going to be easy on her part, and it would almost feel like sentencing a child to death for stealing candy.

With that in mind, Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache come on, and then she began.

During this time, Seras had stood before Integra, feeling the eyes of her master upon her. Which made her want to squirm, and she felt a sea of emotions wash over her being. But again she remained almost passive in her demeanor.

Then she saw Integra's calculative gaze upon her, and she new what was to come wasn't going to be good.

"Miss. Victoria, I'm afraid that your habits are becoming a toll for this organization."

Seras didn't know what to say. It was a complete surprise to her that after so long of her refusal to drink blood was finally being addressed. Was she suddenly such a danger to the organization?

"There are only two options that you will have," Integra continued, regaining Seras's attention. Bright scarlet eyes met steely blue eyes.

"Either you accept the fact that you are no longer human and begin to drink your blood regularly. Or, if you refuse, to forfeit your existence."

Those final words made Seras want to collapse upon the floor. She felt tears brimming in her eyes, but she refused to show her master or Integra any regret for her previous years decisions. Instead Seras squared her jaw, straightened her posture, and waited for Integra to dismiss her.

"You have nine days, in which time Alucard will be accompanying you to a remote village in Romania. You have nine days to either learn to drink blood, Victoria or to accept death. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very well. You leave tonight," Integra ended, dismissing her.

* * *

Seras reentered her room, feeling at a loss. What was she going to do? She'd consumed blood before, but she always felt it wrong to do so and only did so when she was literally being force fed. Her own emotions, her own personality was at a constant battle when it was centered about the question over whether she should feed or starve.

Apparently her own decision would be made for her, by her and carried out by the sentencer.

Tears finally began sliding down her face again, bleeding on to her shirt. She collapsed onto the stone floor beneath her and felt herself grow weak, and the walls that she'd placed about her heart and mind broke. She openly began to cry, and as she cried her world around her seemed to dim fall beneath her.

Fear was all she felt, and it sickened her, making her feel as if she was gagging and choking beneath its weight. A plea rose in heart for something or someone to understand. But nothing came and she felt again alone.

Nine days alone in some place in the middle of nowhere with her master to top that of with, made her sob even more.

He was the last person she wanted to spend her last moments with, and yet he was the only person, the only being she yearned for.

So little time awaited her, and all she could think about was that one time, that one moment when she was in his arms, being carried away for the first time in her new life as one of the undead.

* * *

Alucard said nothing as he'd watched Seras accept her sentence.

It pained him to feel that she was ready to give up her life for death, when she was told of the final two decisions she had to make.

To live or to die.

To change her thinking was the only way she was going to be able to chose life over the latter.

He could not command her to drink, even if she was his to command as such. No, instead he had to show her what it was like to be a vampire, and in doing so she would eventually understand that by finally accepting what she was. By drinking the sweet nectar of life, she'd be able to finally accept him as her master, and even further, as her mate and in doing so ultimately accept herself for what she was.

For now he'd let her continue thinking he disliked her, she had yet to learn and overcome her fear of herself on her own. When she did that, it would all soon become clear to her.

The only problem there was however, was time.

So little time.

And everything hung in the balance.

Alucard watched as Seras finally exited the office and felt her flee the hallway and enter her chambers.

A voice broke his train of thought and his attention was directed towards Integra.

"I pray for your sake and for hers, that she makes the right decision."

Alucard said nothing in response, but he silently agreed and secretly begged the God, he'd denied so long ago, to find compassion for one of his lost servants. The servant who still believed but had accepted darkness instead of the brilliant light.

* * *

a/n: This was a bit longer than the last chapter. So, what are your thoughts? Ideas? Annoyances?

I'm sorry it took me forever to update this story. But I finally got around to it. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read it, and also I want to give a special thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a personal response to the story. I loved reading them by the way!

Anemoi


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alas…Alucard is not mine.

Chapter 3: Blood

A trip outside the country would have been something that Seras would have look forward to. As a human she'd never ventured outside her country, having never had the means for such excursions. And such an opportunity would have been deemed an honor had it been different circumstances.

But this wasn't the case. She was being made to go. It was her last chance, her last everything. She already knew her decision. Was it normal to feel scared?

Of course it was. Fear was what she lived with constantly. Fear of being burned by the sun, fear of being scolded by Alucard for being an idiot, fear of being scolded by Integra for being useless, fear of being found with her emotions plastered on her face by Alucard. There was also the fear of her first decision, to follow Alucard into the world that he lived in. A world were everyone considers you a monster, were no one trusts you, and everyone wants to kill you.

That was her first mistake, becoming a vampire. No matter what she did she'd never be able to pull it off. The only way to fix that is to do the only thing possible. To undo her vampirism.

Unfortunately searching all that time for a key to undo what she was, was no longer possible. The remainder of her life was being measured by a clock that had less than seven days to it. Now her only possibility was to accept that she had to die at the hands of the only person she'd learned to appreciate and almost love.

Seras felt her un-beating heart twist as if it was trying to drain itself of the feelings it held toward her master. But it was like a wet towel being dried in a hurricane. It'll never dry, and just knowing that hurt her even more.

To cure the pain, she had to be alone, she had to find ways to avoid her master she wanted to die as soon as possible even.

Of course she didn't have the guts to that, unless she was pushed to it.

Seras clutched the few items that she'd packed in her small duffel bag, feeling an uneasiness wring in her belly. She didn't want to appear uncomfortable before Alucard, and therefore, to keep up her appearance of indifference, gazed with hardened features outside the window of the small compartment in the train.

No sign registered on her face as she viewed the splendid scenery through the window. The long uncut grass that was being gently tussled by the wind, carrying an owl within its current, and scents of foreign flowers and delicacies. The atmosphere itself was intoxicating, and all Seras wanted to do was relish in the cultural change. But as things were, it was impossible to enjoy. For after this trip was done, she new what fate would wait for her.

Alucard would be there, he'd torture her for sure until either she began to consume her blood or until he finally kills her. Both ideas appeared intolerable to her. Seras almost felt as if she was suffocating, she didn't want it, she didn't want any of it. All she wanted to do was run away, find a hole and bury herself in it.

She needed to calm herself. Alucard was there, watching her, she needed to control herself as much possible.

Just don't look at him, she told herself. Imagine he wasn't there. Look outside, and count backwards.

Slowly, Seras consumed her consciousness with things irrelevant to anything in general. Calming herself and slowly forgetting herself as well.

The man seated across from her sat, unmoving, the red fedora laying beside him on the leather seat. His hands folded together over his crossed legs. His long charcoal colored haired was draped uncaringly over his eyes, which were covered by impenetrable sunglasses.

His fire colored eyes behind the shades, traced Seras's figure, from the delicate fingers that seemed to pick at imaginary lint on her clothing, to the almost hard set jaw that almost marred her beautiful features into a scowl. She appeared empty on the outside. Her usual smile and dimples and concerned and loving nature were completely washed out from her demeanor.

Being her sire, he knew that she was in turmoil, she was fighting a battle for her sanity, trying to grasp what she was, but not giving herself a chance to accept herself as well. He new she would resist him, his teachings, himself in general. But slowly, she'd come to learn what it truly means to be a vampire, and even better a Nosferatu. Then she'll be ready.

With that, a smug grin formed on Alucard's chiseled features. A plan had sprung from the ashes, just like a phoenix's rebirth in the early dawn of day.

Being unaware of her Master's newly concocted plot against her humanity, Seras was to busy being preoccupied with her own thoughts. In the span of five minutes her mind had reverted to her original worries, and now all she could do was secretly cross her fingers, wishing, hoping and praying that her Master would be called off while she remained in Romania. She needed her last moments to be as if she had no worries in the world, meaning he was the last person in the world she wanted standing behind her and boxing her ears in (or worse) for being a stupid low-life vampire.

"The scenery doesn't seem to suit you, my dear," Alucard said, trying to coax a response or even better an emotion from her.

"Well, there's obviously nothing better to look at," Seras mumbled and glanced worriedly back towards her master, knowing that through her worry, she'd become careless with her words.

Alucard, casually rose an eyebrow in mock insult, but found her antics to be quit amusing. Grinning, once more, he said nothing in response, but continued watching her with his fiery eyes.

After some time rain began to gently splatter against the compartment window, filling the void between Master and Fledgling.

Like a lullaby, the rain's tempo-like knocking against the train slowly made Seras drowsy. No darkness met her closed eyes, but a vivid fire opened her mind to dream. To dream of things that have not yet come to pass. Things, that if she were to choose a certain path would be able to come into reality bit by bit.

A small grin played out on Alucard's chiseled features. He knew what he was doing was completely unorthodox and that's what made the game all the more amusing. If he played his cards right, if he brought her closer to him and farther from destruction, then victory would be as usual, his.

There wasn't enough time to play by the rules, so it had to be his way.

* * *

Seras found herself standing in a room. The floor was black, with foggy lines etched into it, as if it were the dark sky plastered into the earth. She didn't know whether to scream or to simply await her fate.

Before she could decide however, she saw that there was more to the hall than just the enchanted floor. The walls, she noticed, were burdened with several pictures. Some that resembled newer pictures while others, were so old, there was noticeable wearing from age.

One picture in particular caught her attention however. It was of a woman, who appeared regal and queenly. Her head held high and her eyes were dancing with power. A vampire, that was for sure, no other creature could look so alluring and deadly at the same time. But there was something else as well. Something Seras couldn't pinpoint, but felt was relevant.

She edged closer towards the painting, wanting to see the lady in more detail. The garments the lady was wearing, was simple yet elegant, Seras observed. It was a dark red dress, that was held by a thin gold chord about the lady's torso.

Seras's eyes traced the length of the gown, in awe of how the artist had spectacularly caught the very essence of the lady onto the canvas.

Wandering if all the other paintings were done in such a fashion, Seras began to tour across the room, looking from painting to painting and noticing that each painting held the same mysterious and entrancing person in each of the canvases.

The room must have been dedicated to the beauty that graced each painting. In a sickening way it almost resembled a shrine.

After the last painting had been examined, Seras caught a small light coming through a crack in the wall. Pressing her fingers to the sliver in the wall, she traced it and found that it was a hidden door.

Excitement coursed through Seras, at the idea of going on an adventure. Its been ages since she'd felt a childish abandon towards anything, and with this feeling in hand she wanted nothing more than to pursue it.

Seras began to push on anything that seemed in place but out of place. She tried moving the painting, adjusting the candles, moving the candle bars, even hitting on the wall. But the wall didn't even groan from the abuse she was showing it.

"Fine! Don't bloody open! I don't even care what's behind you!" Seras yelled in frustration. She slide down the wall, holding her knees close to her, sniffling every know and then.

"Police girl, don't you ever use your head?" A voice sinisterly said.

Seras looked up in surprise, and from the darkness of the shadows, as it snaked from the wall, slowly from a figure in the little there was, stepped out her master.

"M-master! What are you doing here?"

"First of all, stop sniveling." Alucard commanded walking from across the room to stand before her in an elegant black suit with a silk red tie noticeably tucked behind his vest.

"Yes master," Seras finally said, slowly getting up and wiping her nose. He again manages to look like a king, a god even, while here she was feeling like an annoying child compared to him.

"Tell me, Seras" he caressingly said, "what do you see around you?"

His voice washed over, making her feel light headed that he'd taken the time to say her name. Catching herself before she went to far, she calmed herself down and looked around, taking the time to once again examine the pictures that surround the room. They were all of the same woman, elegantly dressed in the same dark red dress.

"The lady in each of them is elegantly dressed, beautiful, almost…pure," Seras said, with longing in her voice. She was never beautiful, but once she was pure, and she'd never be so now that she was what she is.

"Police girl, stop daydreaming, continue," Alucard said, cutting Seras from her thoughts.

Seras looked apologizing towards her master and continued with her observations.

"The lady is in different poses in each painting, in the first she is sitting down, her hands draped over her belly, as if she's guarding something."

"Correct, she's with child in this picture. It is usually impossible for a vampire to bare its own offspring," Alucard said, eying the woman and glancing towards the young vampiress beside him. A smile formed and just as fast disappeared, when Seras looked at him questioningly.

"How is that possible?" Seras said, moving closer to the canvas to confirm what he told her.

"We may have died as humans, police girl. But we were also reborn as vampires, which is a completely different species of being entirely." Alucard said, his voice growing darker as a he continued.

"We multiply by creating vampires from virgin humans, but we also grow truly stronger when we find our _Colega._"

Seras looked quizzically towards Alucard, expecting a further explanation, but he didn't grace her with any more information.

"In the second painting," Seras continued, "the lady is standing before a door," Seras edged closer, to show that she'd moved on.

"And…." Alucard continued for her.

"And, there's nothing else." Seras finished, unwilling to continue.

A brow rose at this. Alucard stepped closer to Seras, his well tailored suit tickling her exposed skin.

His scent was intoxicating, it was causing her to be irrational. She needed to get away from him.

"Master, please, I see nothing else worth saying about that picture." In reality she'd completely skipped over it, when she toured the room, having not noticed it before. But it was there, hidden in the dark. As it should have stayed.

Slowly she tried to inch away from him, but each step she took he followed. Crystal blue eyes caught dark crimson eyes. She couldn't turn away, she couldn't move. As Alucard drew closer to her, Seras felt his body meld with hers, only then the she notice how tall he really was compared to her. She had to look up to see him completely, and if she were to reach his lips-

A grin formed on his lips, bending just slightly so that his lips reached her ears and his cold death-like breath tickled her lob, "and _if_ you were to do just that, my _draculina_." Alucard purred.

Seras's spine shivered after hearing and feeling his voice in her ear. Just his voice would be enough to drive her crazy. She'd do absolutely anything for him, anything. And that was what scarred her.

Feeling the need to suddenly bolt and run, Seras tried to snake her way out from Alucard's powerful aura. But instead her back hit rock solid wall. The wall that hid the hidden door.

"You can't always run, my dear," Alucard said, peering behind Seras's bangs which blocked her eyes from his. He felt her discomfort, but he felt her willingness to lose control, to embrace the almost burned out fire within herself and become more.

"Master, please…" Seras begged, she couldn't do this, she didn't want to, but her body was making a fool of her. She needed to go, she needed to leave. She couldn't do this. All Seras wanted to do, was run away from everything, from what she was, what she'd done, and most of all from him.

"Remember, Seras Victoria, _You Are Mine._"

Seras shook her head no, "no, no, no, no…" her hands started banging on his chest as if it would deter him from his goal.

Alucard cackled unmercifully at her feeble attempts. The entire room shook with the eeriness that accompanied his manic laugh.

He grabbed both of Seras's wrist, pinning them above her. She struggled, and started kicking out instead.

"So the kitten has claws now." Alucard commented, a grin plastered on his face with delight at seeing his fledgling struggle. He pressed his lower body against hers to halt her kicking.

"Do you know why I won't let you go my dear?" Alucard asked, watching her squirm against his already aroused body. She honestly didn't know the effect she had on him.

Seras glared at him, unable to form coherent words from incoherent anger.

"I see you're speechless," Alucard drawled. His free hand tentatively tracing her exposed skin as his leg wedged in between her legs causing her to be face to face with her master.

Seras unwilling gasped at feeling Alucard's leg literally pressing against her crotch. Not to mention the fact that his face was now just inches away from hers.

Alucard grinned, his lips were suddenly just a hair from her own. "Please, master…" Seras softly mumbled.

"You don't have to ask."

Alucards charcoal black hair caressed her skin as he finally made contact with her lips. Seras was unable to think. Her lips were unmoving against his, but slowly he coaxed a response from her as he bit her bottom lip with his canine teeth.

The sensation was unimaginable. Seras felt that her nerves where on fire, and she was just running on overload, unable to function. Pressure started to build slowly deep in her belly, causing her to be heady. With it, she impulsively bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, causing him to growl deeply within his throat.

Alucard finally broke the kiss, causing a moan to escape from Seras's lips and a bout of disappointment at not feeling Alucard's lips upon hers. But, just as suddenly as he stopped, his lips landed on her bit mark, in the hallow of her neck. Seras yelped in surprise, but felt the pressure build up once more, causing the feeling to be intolerable. She needed a form of release, something.

Unthinkingly, she began to shift her weight on his leg, that was wedged between her legs. It seemed necessary in order to achieve this unknown goal that she'd been given.

Feeling her lower body grind against his thigh, caused Alucard to smile against the hallow of Seras's neck.

She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. But that didn't solve anything.

Alucard lapped at the bite marks that marked Seras as his own, and just as it was in the beginning, he'd bit her, slow and deliberate. The moment Seras felt Alucard's teeth penetrate her skin, she let out a cry of pleasure, arching her back against Alucard's body, wanting more of what he was doing.

It was animalistic, it was barbaric, but she needed it, wanted it.

After lapping at some of her blood, Alucard lifted his head from her body, looking down at Seras's pleasure intoxicated eyes. She appeared drunk from it.

He let go of her wrists and used both hands to caress her voluptuous body, which slowly. She reached out towards him, and instead of trying to inflict pain, slowly embraced him, burying her head into chest, seeking comfort.

"Alucard…" she softly cried, unable to continue her plea.

Alucard pressed his face into her hair, taking in her scent and relishing in the feel of her.

"Its your turn, _draculina_," he mumbled into her hair.

Seras lifted her head and coaxed it questioningly. In response, Alucard lifted his hand, and before her cut his neck with a fingernail, which started to trickle dark red blood.

"Alucard!" Seras almost yelled in concern. Not understanding what he'd done. She pulled him towards her in an embrace.

The scent of his blood was intoxicating, it was the very essence of life, the nectar of the gods. She slowly extended her tongue, unsure whether she should or shouldn't. Just then, Alucard buckled her forward, pressing her completely against the wall and causing her tongue to meet with the opening in his neck and the flow of blood.

The moment his blood entered into her system, she felt her body scream for more as it pulsed through it. Her legs involuntary wrapped about his torso, trying to bring him closer to her.

She, through her inexperience and yet need to please, brought growls of pleasure vibrating from Alucard's body into hers. It was an alien sound, but Seras relished in it, seeking out that voice, needing to hear it through her ministrations.

Alucard pushed Seras further into his neck, needing to feel her teeth in him. For a period of time, they stood that way, Seras suckling from his self-inflicted wound, and him, trying to contain the build-up of pleasure that she was inflicting.

"Seras," he said.

She lifted her head looking at him, his blood was trickling down one side of her lips. He moved to lick it off, tasting himself on her.

He was still pressing her into the wall, and her legs were still wrapped about his torso.

"Did you know that blood is an aphrodisiac," he said, as he dabbed a finger in her blood that was still trickling from her neck.

Seras only watched in awe, at what he did.

"Some even say, that it unlocks the memories that one carries throughout their existence, dead or alive."

Seras unhooked her legs from about Alucard, and having her feet suddenly touch the ground, she felt sense return to her. Shock being the initial feeling towards the display of her behavior towards him.

Shame coursed through her veins. Causing her face to redden.

Alucard, however didn't seem to notice. He was instead preoccupied with the wall before them.

On his finger was Seras's blood, and with it he wrote a character upon the wall.

"Master, what are you doing?"

A grin formed upon his face.

"Your blood, is the key to your past, and with it your salvation."

The walls seemed to groan and soak up the blood that Alucard had written with on the wall. Slowly, the hidden lines of the door began to glow brilliantly. The room shook with the force that took it to open.

The painting that was last to be mentioned by Seras, with its sexual display of the lady vampiress and her companion, dropped from its resting place to the ground. Silently announcing its completion by the two before them.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded the entire room, causing Seras to shade her eyes from its brilliance.

* * *

When Seras opened her eyes again, what met her was the familiar bearings of the train compartment.

Her cheeks however were still bright red.

"Did you have a good rest police girl?" Alucard asked, chuckling at the beet red color of her face.

* * *

a/n: I'm aware that I was being a complete ass by not updating this story. I wrote it whenever I had time to. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. I hope you guys at least enjoy reading it. If you find any problems with my plot, setting, characterization and so far, please tell me. Also, any praise whatsoever can come my way as well. Encouragement is always helpful when it comes to trying to finish a chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY!!!!!**

_Chapter 4: Cat and Mouse_

_The castle in which she was to be taken too was almost one hundred miles away from where the train stopped. According to her master there was no other form of transportation to that part of Romania expect for by foot and if lucky some cab driver looking for the extra cash. However, that appeared more than unlikely. Superstition, according to Alucard ran on a high beam. No one cared to cross the lines in case there truly was a need to fear. According to legend at least._

_It was almost nine in the even; the sun had shifted places in the sky long before the No-Life King and his young charge stepped foot on Romanian soil. It was considerably peaceful; the moon was a slender cat's eye in the dark blue abyss, outshining the many constellations glittering above. _

_Neither vampire seemed to have anything interesting to say to one another. As they walked on a road that was worn from centuries of travels, the only sound that threaded its way through the silence was that of the nightly orchestra. Crickets calling out to there neighbor across yards of grass. Birds of prey gliding on the currents of the winds, eyeing the lush valley for morsels to eat._

_Everything together, replicated the sound of tranquility that was created by nature in its most purest form. Seras felt the comfort of this night wash over her in waves. At least there was beauty to behold before the inevitable would happen._

_A growl sounded from behind her. Seras halted turning towards her master. She was greeted by a darkly displeased face, glowering at her. She rose in eyebrow in innocent confusion. _

"_Is there something wrong, master?" Seras timidly inquired. _

_She quietly wondered if it were the appropriate question to ask, as she gazed at the ethereal No-Life King, his hair shortly cropped and yet appearing elongated as the wind tousled it with its fine fingers. His lean form was illuminated with all the stars and the moon above, making him appear more and more the King he was. Nosferatu; body, heart, and soul. _

_Her dream at least made that into a reality. Recalling the dream she'd endured on the train. All it took was a couple of comments to pass his finely formed lips and it gave her all the cause in the world to permit him to press her to the wall of that chamber, with his name gasping through her lips. What the hell was that about? What the hell was she thinking?_

_It was however a dream. Probably a mere fantasy being played out by her mind. In reality, the likelihood of any of that happening would be like turning air into gold. _

_Impossible._

Seras felt a gloom engulf her immediately. No King would want a slave. For that was what she was, a worthless pathetic slave, unneeded, unwanted, undesirable.

The young blond looked away unable to bare the sight of her master anymore, pretending to instead take in her surrounding. Observing the twinkling stars beyond, and warily eyeing the skeletal looking trees near the border of the valley.

Alucard did nothing but observe her behavior. He had no interest in answering her question. It was and should be obvious what was wrong. It was her. Which he would accordingly address, sooner or later.

They'd both unknowingly stopped near the edge of the valley. Not close enough to feel the shadow of the woods beyond. But close enough to catch a whiff of the untold dangers within.

Feeling an ancient tug in the very depth of his being, he looked beyond the forest to wear there destination lay. A smile crept onto the cold stone-like exterior of his face. He glimpsed a chill run up Seras's back, and an idea wiggled its way to the very surface of his mainstream of thoughts.

The fact that her depression had sunk her down even further however was driving him down a path that he'd not traversed in eons. A path that he was more than happy to travel upon once again. A path that he recalled being both dangerous and delicate in nature. A magicians path, one riddled with trickery, foreplay, and most important of all…beautiful woman.

The grin upon Alucard's face widened, revealing teeth as sharp as needles. Such idea as they were was like eating air. It wasn't as filling as the real thing. He eyed Seras hungrily.

Gracefully he approached Seras from behind. Had she not been pre-occupied with trying to block his presence from the delicate balance of her close to insane mind, she would have been aware of what her master was up to. Unfortunately for Seras, she had forgotten to take the very precautions needed to keep the contact level between them to a nil.

With the power of surprise on his side, Alucard skillfully placed himself just mere inches from her. Before Seras could jump from the chainlike grip of his well-toned arms, she was locked against his lean frame. His body aligning with her own.

His voice chilled the hairs upon her neck, as Alucard spoke within her ear, causing ripples of excitement to also, cascade down her small yet finely framed body. Seras was already overwhelmed with emotion. But this, was causing her to go haywire. Her body responded to his touch wanting to invite further attention, but her mind was scared to death of what could happen. Two separate responses, both neutralizing her reaction in general, causing her to sag inwardly and yet still struggle to maintain the cool composure that she was so desperately trying to hold on to.

"The path to our destination, lies through the thickets of those trees," Alucard spoke, pointing with a white gloved hand to a place not to far from where they were standing. He was more than aware of the turmoil that he was causing within Seras. Already he could feel the tug of war playing out within her mind and body. All he had to do was push her further down hill, push her near exhaustion and the point of breaking. Then everything could justly unravel.

"Before we venture any further, I'd like to play a little game with you." The elder vampire devilishly whispered within her ear.

Seras turned ashen in color. _He had to be joking! _The word game, as dictated by her Master, would probably end up being a heartless blood bath filled the wreckage and carnage that described his very nature.

Gulping noticeably, Seras unwilling found herself asking, "What kind of game?"

The curl on Alucard's lips menacingly grew into a wicked show of spiky teeth. "A game similar to the one played between a cat and a mouse." He responded, giving her time to let his words sink in. Feeling her body weaken with fear he continued, feeling a new sense of delight. Wicked, as it may seem, but overly necessary of course.

"The rules are quit simple. _I'll_ be playing the part of the cat, while _you_ entertain the privilege of playing the mouse. I'll give you a five minute head start. The goal is to reach the confines of the castles underbelly, before the sun rises." As he said this, he pointed towards the trees once more.

The forest that he pointed to was a place that was filled with a rich history of violent battles, long ago fought between two mortal kingdoms. It was the very essence of everything that he was. His becoming and his undoing. What a perfect place to begin a game such as there's.

Seras started taking in air to calm her waning nerves. He was being serious!

If possible, Alucard's smile became gleeful. _Oh, I'm extremely serious, __**Police Girl**_. His voice whispered in her head. Causing her to yelp with fright.

"Lastly, "Alucard continued, "Your purpose is to avoid being caught by me at all costs."

Seras's eyes widened in fear. Was her slaughter sooner then she'd expected? This wasn't fair! Integra had given her much longer than a day to live out her sentence before extermination. She wanted to pull away from him, but his grip was vice-like about her waist.

"Master! That's not fair; you know I'm going to lose!" She complained, trying with all her might to release herself from his clutches.

Her body was provoking a bulb of pleasure to erupt within Alucard's being. He was enjoying it as it were. But finally, he halted her movements when he finally spun her around, making it so that they were now face-to-face, instead of front to back.

The squirming and kicking halted, at her sudden change in position. Seras's eyes instead met with those of the male before her, unable to look away from his dark crimson colored gaze. She stared in a horrified stupor.

"Now, now Seras. I may as well have some fun with you before your impending doom, as you seem so keen on labeling it as."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Seras finally found the voice to reply, "Master, but this isn't…"

Unwilling to permit her to continue her train of thought or speech, Alucard interrupted angrily. "You'll do as you're told _police girl_, or I'll make the time you have remaining here a living hell," he spat. Anger boiling under the cool exterior that was near its breaking point.

The sudden urge to runaway was felt in the very core of her being. But Seras was unwilling to back down. She'd had enough of running and hiding. This was her time, her chance to do what she'd never imagine herself doing. Her chance before she'd have to leave earth for good.

The shift in her attitude was felt along the connection that was shared between both vampires. Alucard inwardly commended the change in his young fledgling. He unhooked his hands from her arms he'd been holding onto, in order to prevent rash actions on her part.

Slowly he began to circle her, taking to account the paleness of her skin, and the way her breathing was shallow. It made her generous breast heave and strain against the uniform that she still wore, that was labeled with the Hellsing insignia. Even though he was undoubtedly pressuring her to do what she'd under all likely hood refuse, her she was meeting him head on. This was a great indication of her nature. One that he was proud to having noticed from the first night he'd found her facing that vile faux vampire in Cheddar.

Everything about her spoke _Vampyress_. Everything about her was fresh, ripe, and ready for the picking. The idea of a little game between them would more than likely cause the unknown to be more intimately explored between the two of them.

Alucard growled in approval. Unable to contain his own excitement any longer.

Seras felt herself being eyed by her master in a way that she was unfamiliar with, but it caused her similar discomfort that she'd only remembered experiencing in her mortal life. If there was any blood available to spare, it would have rushed to her cheeks right now. But it was for that very reason they were here right now. Blood, and the lack of it.

"Oh, and before I forget," he seemed to innocently recall, "my purpose in this _game_," he drawled, "is to make sure you don't reach your intended destination"

Seras breathed with all the force she could muster _let's do this,_ she inwardly thought. Squaring her shoulders and hardening her chin in a way that showed that she'd made up her mind and was going to see this through to the end.

Catching his eyes, she felt herself unravel at his feet. His eyes, peeled the layers that she'd placed on herself to protect her fragile frame of mind. And slowly, it was as if her being within, was being released. A calm settled on her features. This time around, here eyes meet his with a dare that beckoned to him behind her dark lashes. "Let the games begin." Seras spoke.

Then, just as suddenly and unexpectedly she turned from him, thrusting her frame ahead of her and like one blessed with the ability of a feline, her legs sprang her across the meadow that separated her from the dark forbidding forest that stood as a barrier between her and her final destination.

Silently relishing in the feel of her uncovered self. He mentally began keeping count of the time.

"Good luck, comoară." _My Draculina.

* * *

_

_A/N: I'll start by apologizing for my tardiness in updating this story. I'm glad that so many of you enjoy reading this. Reading your reviews and knowing that are people who want this story to go on, is extremely encouraging. Let's just hope I haven't screwed characters up or anything. Warn me, so I can correct it next chapter. Thank you Again._

_-Anemoi.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A little Game…continued

_Warning: There may be some sexually explicit content in this chapter. So be wary._

It was questionable. This little game that was to be played out between the two of us. Alucard was sure to win, knowing what a pathetic and incompetent fool I was when it came to games. But I'll play, and since it may be my last, I'll make every second count.

The moment I'd left the little valley of lush grass and open star-lit skies, it felt like I had embraced something. Leaving a part of myself behind as I went into the darkness. The feeling that came with each step was a release upon my soul, a burden that kept losing weight as it became lighter for me to carry.

The rush of the wind sang in my ears. It felt purifying, ridding me of all thought. Blanking my mind of the past, the present and the future. No pain, no worries. Just the feel of the wind, the brush of the leaves against my exposed skin. Each step I took within the darkness of the woods, I felt the pain ebb into shadow. Gone, forsaken for something more…primal.

Like a mother's protective embrace, the darkness of the woods engulfed me within its comforting confines. The forest was nothing but a mask of what it contained. The thorn like trees that were on the outskirts of the forest appeared dangerous from the outside, but they were dead beings, in a grave yard that fulfilled its purpose by preventing humans from dwelling and ruining the heart of the forest, its true beauty.

The earth was moist and each foot print that I took remained their, a timeless map of my whereabouts. I stopped for a moment, noticing the width of the tree roots that were likes masses of tangled worms on the ground floor. It would be easy to avoid being followed if I were to use the roots as my means of travel. But to distract Alucard, I'd need something to lead him down the wrong direction.

I felt a smile draw itself upon my lips, the feeling was unfamiliar, but not anymore, this was going to be the best moment of my life, sadly. The moment when I could beat Alucard at his own game, with his own tricks. A chuckle vibrated against the back of my throat, releasing itself as a purr.

My boots felt restricting all of a sudden, as did the clothing that shielded me from nature's caress. My standard uniform issued by the Hellsing Organization, the fabric that confined me, conformed me into a shape that I could no longer live up without the greatest of trials. I was no longer human, and yet, I dressed liked one.

Anger, humiliation, the pain of knowing that humanity would never be in my grasp no matter the clothes I donned on each evening to appear part of a human organization that exterminated the lesser undead. _My_ fellow undead.

I looked down on the button down blouse, my breast strained the buttons, they never broke, they just enticed the wondering eyes of the opposite sex, maybe even my own sex. What better object to use as bait when hunting for unexpected prey. Human prey. No wonder Alucard never seemed interested, he's not human enough to care what I bore, all he ever cared about was the blood.

My fingers fumbled with the buttons, but fueled by anger, I tore at them ripping the thread that had kept the buttons in place, ripping the seams that kept the shirt intake. I grabbed the bra by the wire, and mindlessly yanked it off, snagging some of my skin in the process. The cut was so minor that it was possible to ignore it, instead my mind registered shock at the chill air that made contact with my naked skin. Chills ran up my back, but it was like a kiss, a kiss planted by the dark and chill atmosphere of the forest, familiarizing itself with the contours of my body.

I followed suit with my remaining attire and then yanked my boots off. Grabbing the remnants of my clothing. The feeling was indeed scandalous, to be without any cover, but instead completely unbarred under the stars and moon. The only cover I had, were my strawberry gold locks, that seemed to have a life of their own as they gently laced themselves about the wisp of air that curiously came to cover me within its thin folds.

I was free. Seras Victoria, you are free!!!! My mind yelled, with so much force. Free of everything, and now the game has truly begun.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Alucard had been in the meadow for about ten minutes. His senses where going haywire, a feeling of lust and desire had taken over his usually schooled demeanor. The moment Seras had taken to sprinting towards the dark body of trees, he'd felt the hunger, for a prey, she specifically being the prey.

A growl emitted from his throat, vibrating from within his chest. His eyes, were now closed, letting his mind feel for the familiar scent that his little _draculina_ gave of. His mind came to the those of the many beast that lived among the trees in the forest, but She, did not come up amongst them.

Smiling, he felt the soon-to-be thrill of the hunt coarse throughout his body. Seras was taking this game seriously, meaning that she was going to play. Not like a human this time, but like a creature of the moon and night.

Alucard began to slowly stroll towards the entrance of the forest, the moment he reached the darkness from within however, he was nowhere to be found. No trace of red to mark his form, no pearly white teeth to mark his mockery towards life. Where once was the figure of a man, was now a mass of dark fur, and several glowing crimson eyes, the only smile was the barring of sharp needle like teeth.

Like shadow, his lithe form melted into the darkness. He was going to catch his little _draculina_, and when he did…only God would know what will happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Each step, made me feel a new source of energy flow through my dusty veins. Where it was coming from, I had no idea. Was it the moon? No, it's delicate rays had no strength to penetrate the thickness of the leaves. Whatever it was, I felt myself becoming more of what I was scarred of. This brewing almost bubbling feeling that spread through my abdomen, and rooted itself in my guts. Twisting and turning, making me feel as if every organ that was lifeless and shriveled within me was being mixed within my carcass.

It was time for the phoenix to rise from its grave and start a new life. It was time to leave behind what I no longer could be and finally embrace the fiend that had taken residence within my very being.

My skin rubbed against the bark of the tree, its rough layer scratching my unmarked skin. I felt the life within the tree, coursing through its veins, its roots reaching to the very center of the earth, the beating heart of all life. The pulse I felt was warmth to the coldness of my skin.

The pulse that emitted from the tree became like an echo, that vibrated through the hairs on my spine to the very core of my being. The tree was alive. Without its leaves, it was alive, a slumbering mass of miniscule cells that made up its large powerful bulk.

My eyes lazily looked at the other trees that formed the body of the forest. Each tree, all though dead, was living, breathing, beating, synchronized to the pulse that pounded from the very center of the earth.

I pressed myself further into the tree, trying to feel more of what I could no longer feel. My heart, all though dead within, jolted from the power I felt. Emotions began to build up from this contact, something I could never come to explain in words. The feeling of being whole, but unfilled. Remembered but still forgotten, loved but yet still feared. All this, was an echo taken from the very roots of this forest, filling me with something undeniably everlasting.

No matter what I was, who I am, what I did, I was forever a part of the web that made up this world.

The force behind this realization caused me to crumble against the bark of the tree, it's rough skin marking my behind and back, dripping blood into the soil, to seal my fate into that of the earth's. I felt wetness drip against my checks, looking up to see its source I realized, it was my own eyes that had produced the liquid. My fingers mindlessly wiped at them, and without a second thought I licked at the bloody tears. Tasting the metallic pain that had brimmed and spilled from the window of my pitiless soul.

A gentle wind, wrapped about me, my blond hair mixing with my bloody eyes and snotty noise. I felt like a mess, and I didn't feel interested enough to go out and avoid my master.

My clothes were gone, my face was a mess, and I've finally realized that being what I was, was indeed acceptable, at least to the natural order of things, it was necessary to have creatures like myself and like Alucard roam the world.

I sighed, feeling my breath catch in my throat, "this is what he wanted me to find out?"

_Not quite, draculina… _

The hairs on my skin prickled, I was so scared, that I felt my limbs unwillingly straighten, causing me to jolt upwards and press myself further into the tree.

Before me a shadow formed from the limbs of the trees, curling and twisting like mist on water. Even before he withdrew from the darkness, I new who it was. I felt him the moment he'd whispered in my head.

"I'm elated that you've managed to piece a bit of the puzzle this far, but what about the rest?" His words resonated from the shadows that no longer hid his pale finely chiseled face. The trees seemed to keep a distance away from him, as he moved feral-like towards the spot that I was woefully rooted to.

Not a word fell from my open mouth. Not even a grunt could be made. My bangs fell across my eyes, nicely hiding my own disbelief and fear from him. Every step he took, brought him closer to where I was, and no matter how I pushed into the tree, I don't think I was getting anywhere.

His presence was nearing and all I could manage to think about was the way he felt in my dream when he'd pressed me into the wall, or the way his lips against my own was like sweet nectar from the most precious of fruits.

My head shifted slightly to see his face and eye the rest of his figure. My hand moved to pinch my hip to bring me a tad closer to reality, but a sudden more alarming realization plummeted into proportion. My nakedness

Immediately I clutched at all parts of my body that were to remain secret and forever unseen. This was a little sudden, seeing as an amused grin graced my master's features the moment he noticed that I was aware that I was unclothed.

This of course didn't stop Alucard from advancing and ignoring my sudden need for decency. Before I new it, he was but a foot length away from me. He was close enough that when his red trench coat was fumbled by the wind, it ever so slightly tickled my exposed calf. Causing me to feel more aware of his presence and how he was near me, while I was naked. (oh the calamity!)

My cheeks were beet red, and the previous feeling of power and mindless ecstasy fled my mind completely.

_Oh God, I'm screwed._

An amused chuckle reached my ears rumbling down my spine, "not quite yet, _draculina_." Alucard purred catalyzing the entire ordeal and setting the line of sanity I was clinging to in disarray.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**An excerpt from **_**Laughter and Tears IX **_**by Khalil Gibran**

_I looked upon slumbering Nature, and with deep reflection discovered the reality of a vast and infinite thing -- something no power could demand, influence acquire, nor riches purchase. Nor could it be effaced by the tears of time or deadened by sorrow; a thing which cannot be discovered by the blue lakes of Switzerland or the beautiful edifices of Italy. It is something that gathers strength with patience, grows despite obstacles, warms in winter, flourishes in spring, casts a breeze in summer, and bears fruit in autumn -- I found Love. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hmm…this chapter isn't done yet, but I wanted to share with you what I had now, knowing my inability to get things done in a timely fashion. I hope you all at least enjoyed reading. The next chapter, may be a little more…graphic.

Well, until next time I guess,

Anemoi.


End file.
